I hate you Joham
by rita.covarrubias.9
Summary: Joham he was mentioned very little by his son Nahuel the hybrid. This is the story of my OC Lynnette she meets Joham and her world changes. The Twilight verse has more monsters than just vampires and werewolves but shapeshifter jaguars. Aztec mythology added slightly.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Chapter 1: Joham **

I went to Brazil with my family. They were having a good time when I trained for my competition. I got me and my family each a thicket for my archery competition and they have excluded me out in the family get together, so yeah I'm mad. Who wouldn't be mad these Caribbean songs the ocean, the jungle. I wanted to sight see. Play my guitar and do some tunes. I'm lonely, like I don't belong in my family.

_ I am 18. I could do whatever I want._ I remember myself.

I got the rented Jeep and headed to the jungle. I had my archery stuff with me and I started shooting at the trees taking out my frustration. Aiming, shooting grabbing back my arrow. As I continued a scream came out from the jungle. I ran to the voice the pain voice of a guy who screamed for help and there it was a jaguar ready to pounce on a Jamaican guy. I aimed at the jaguar and it missed. It moved to fast, and of course it moved to fast, it was fricken jaguar. A man killer and it bit into the skull of the Jamaican guy, cracking his skull, killing him right in front of me. The jaguar then focused at me I aimed again, but this time the jaguar hesitated and with that time I shoot an arrow at his leg, he wined, growled at me and lunged. I aimed shooting at the chest he fell on me and bit into my shoulder. I screamed of the pain I laid down there in shock, I couldn't remember getting the jaguar off me, but the look in the Jamaican guys face as he died in front of me… It was terrifying. I started to cry. I looked back at the jaguar and instead of seeing the black cat I saw a woman with an arrow in her foot and chest.

"Oh my God," I cover my mouth with my hands in disbelief. "I shot someone," I say to myself.

"Indeed you did." A voice said from the jungle. I turned around to the voice and out of the shadows of the jungle a beautiful man stood there with his arms crossed. He was beautiful… I already thought that. Didn't I? But he was just too gorgeous. He was like an angel his features where too perfect. "Hello." Oh my god his voice was like little bells. He was so enchanting that I forgot that I killed someone. He looked at the bodies as he got closer I could see more of his face, he had red eyes, yes red eyes. He looked Portuguese. I was Mexican, tall, brown hair, brown eyes, and dark skin. I had more of my indigenous heritage. He seemed to be waiting for me to respond.

"Hello," I said. He smiled at me and came closer and he hesitated just a few feet where if he took another step the sun would shine on him.

"Hi," he said shyly. I waved. "My name is Joham, and yours?" he asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Chapter 2: Don't! Run. Lynnette **

"Lynnette."

"Unique name," he contemplated. "Are you scared," he asked and I nodded. How could I not be scared, but now…? I stare at his beauty. "Come," he called "Lynnette." I got up and then the women grabbed my foot.

"No," she said weakly. "Don't go to him." She spat out blood. "Run." Run? I was still shocked to see she was still alive. I looked back at the beautiful man and then I looked at the Jamaican guy and I noticed something, he had no blood, he was, he was… a rock. Even in death this guy looked beautiful, like, like… Jhoam! I staggered back.

"Why are you so mesmerizing?" I asked him. "But why do I feel to stay away from you and why do I also want to join you?" I ask, but in the end it was a shout why did I put so much emotion on him. Why?

"Which one would you like?" he asked. I don't know this man, I thought. I have to stay away. I back away slowly.

"So," he says "You run away, you take the advice from someone that bit you?" I look at the women; I grab her and haul her into the Jeep. She just stares back at the man with hate; I look at her cloths all torn. I look at him and think did he rape her, in that instant I didn't see any beauty on him, he was a monster, but why was he letting us go that easily was he satisfied! Monster! I drove us to my hotel I sneaked in without any one seeing her blood as I covered her with a black jacket. I put her on the bed and I worked on cleaning her wound, taking off the arrow was hard for her she almost screamed out loud, but she kept it in.

The next morning I woke up from a pain in my shoulder. I checked on the woman's wounds and they were all healed she felt my touch and woke up pinning me to the ground; she growled her eyes turned like a jaguar and her fangs grew. When she noticed it was me she stopped, she touched my wound.

"It hasn't spread." She said calming down. She sighted. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

"What are you? A jaguar?" I ask

"You could say that," she murmured and looked up at the ceiling. There was silence.

"You bit me? What did you mean by "It hasn't spread?" Did you mean I'm becoming like you?" I ask her

"You're a good guesser or maybe you're just smart." She comments, she then touches her stomach. "I'm pregnant." She says, sure of it, but she growls. "I'm going to hate my own child." She starts to cry.

"So, he did rape you?" I asked. She turned to me and I noticed this was a woman who was already dead, I hadn't saved her.

"I'm going to die soon," she tells me. Looking me in the eyes. There was so much pain. She got up all of a sudden. "I'm sorry to what I've done to you but for the last days I'm going to warn you of what I've done to you, that information you need. At least I should give you that." She said giving me an expression of life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Chapter 3: The World isn't what you think it is.**

I smiled and she started to explain that the world I was living in wasn't the world I thought it was, she said that humanity still had the biggest population, but if you put all the magical creatures together, that we over ruled the humans. With that she started to explain there are those supernatural that could hide themselves from the humans by magic and there was some that had a harder time, she said that we were one of the ones that could hide ourselves using magic, she said showing a black energy in her hand it danced like fire. She explained the process of my change to human to jaguar that we call ourselves descendants of Tezcatlipoca, the witchcraft god, his form the jaguar. He was said to be evil, but to us he was wise, she said. The indigenous were frighten of his power they truly didn't understand him.

"Lynette, that man in the jungle he is a vampire." She looked up at me and she touched her belly which was starting to grow. "He only needed my body to get my child, I beg you Lynette don't let him take him" as the days passed the woman had never told me her name, but she had gotten close to her unborn child. She was mostly alone as I went to the competition, I had learned to turn full jaguar and the scar, the bite it was disappearing, the days passed by and the woman turned weaker, I had to get her blood the child didn't want human food and the woman couldn't go hunting anymore.

I was hunting when **he** stood there smiling.

"So, how is my child?" he said grinning. I growled at his approach, he paused "You know, he said "you're the only one that could resist me," he said curiously, he continued "you're the only one who's had the strength to stay away from me." He ran to me.

"Stay away from me!" I growl I dodge as he reaches for me; I shift to my jaguar form and growl.

He cocks his head. "What's that?" he asks and I look down at my paws and I see dark energy envelope me. I turned back to human form; I still had the energy all over me. I aimed my arrow at him

"Muerate!"**(****Die!)** I say and the arrow hit's him and he falls down, his eye or shock, he could have dogged an arrow, he was capable of dogging any human weapon, a gun as well, but an arrow! It pierced where his heart should be and hurt him as hell. I ran to the Jeep at high speed I looked at the hotel and there was an ambulance and I heard the woman scream….


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight just my OC**

**Chapter 4: She dies**

I ran to her and saw to women holding her wound, I could smell and see a vampire, but there was blood running through their veins. The woman yelled with the top of her lungs screaming my name I reached for my bow the energy enveloped my entire body again and I shot the two hybrid vampires, my family saw me with my arrow I got one of my arrows and the energy enveloped it and it turned into a black sword and another hybrid lunges at me, I slashed I grabbed the woman and put her on the ambulance. I closed the door, I took a very big breath and chanted the forgetting spell, I looked at my family for the last time, shocked there was a tear in my little brother, and it was like he knew everything. I smiled at him.

"Goodbye," I said and they all fell, forgetting me. I took the ambulance and drove it into the jungle far away from Jhoam's location; I ignored the woman's screams, but when I stopped the cries stopped from the woman. I ran to open the door and what I see in front of me is the dead woman and a child with Jhoam's face, when he sees me he cock's his head, like his father. I drop at my knees and the child smiles and and… it has his mom's smile, I smile back to him and I start to cry he comes closer and I could feel his jaguar powers, he doesn't like me crying and I know why. He turns to his dead mother sadly.

"Come." I croak opening my arms, he comes and cuddles himself around me and I look down at the ground, she needs a proper burial I work and the baby hangs in my shoulder I used my magic to make a deep hole with my magic the woman's dead body hoovers and I lay her there softly the ground surrounds her and the rock turns to granite and I drop the earth at her and I make a tomb stone saying "Loving mother." The little boy looks at the tomb and puts his hand on it like saying goodbye. I rib black cloth from my shirt and the cloth surrounds the little baby boy and the cloth turn into pants, he reaches out to me and I grab him up in my arms and he snuggles close I enter the ambulance and we drive away. I ditch the ambulance I call the little boy Tez, it might be girls name, but it was for Tezcatlipoca.


End file.
